Don and Jess: Page Turner
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: The writers really need to leave poor Sid alone. FA DL MS


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. I hate it when the writers threaten poor Sid. I happen to like him and it's not nice. On to the story, while the boys are cheering up Sid in the hospital, it's time for Stella, Lindsay and our dear Mrs. Flack to have a girls night out. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I own my insanity but I don't own this.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess walked into Lindsay and Danny's office and found Lindsay sitting at her desk.

"Hey Linds." Jess said, sitting in Danny's chair.

Lindsay smiled. "Hey Jess, what's up?"

"Well the boys are watching the game at the hospital with Sid and I thought you, me and Stella could have a girl's night out." Jess said.

"Sounds like fun to me." Lindsay said. "Us girls haven't hung out since before you got married."

Jess gave a sheepish grin. "Yeah sorry about that."

Lindsay waved her off. "Jess we are not going to make you feel sorry for it. You have a great husband you love being with. Take advantage of that."

Jess smiled. "Thanks Linds."

"Think nothing of it." Lindsay stood up. "Let's go get Stella and start this night before the men realize that they can't survive a night without us."

Jess laughed and followed Lindsay down the hall to Stella's office where the other woman was of course working.

"Do you ever take a break Stel?" Jess asked.

Stella gave Lindsay and Jess a guilty smile. "I was going to take advantage of the fact that Mac is out for the night and catch up on some things. But I get the feeling you two aren't going to let me do that."

Jess smirked and stuck her hands in her back pockets. "You got that right. The three of us are going to have a girls night. So let's go."

Stella sighed playfully. "Alright I'll meet you guys in the locker room in five."

Lindsay pointed at Stella as she and Jess walked out. "Don't make us come get you."

Stella laughed and waved the two out.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess led the way into the bar and waved at Cliff as they walked over to their normal table. Cliff met them there with three beers and a big smile.

"Just you ladies tonight?" Cliff asked.

Stella nodded. "The boys are at the hospital watching the game with Sid."

Cliff frowned. "Sid ok?"

"Yeah he's fine." Lindsay said. "We had a little radiation scare with our last case and Sid caught some of it."

"What hospital is he at?" Cliff asked. "I'd like to pay him a visit. Gotta keep an eye on the family."

The girls smiled at Cliff's calling the team family. Stella gave Cliff the name of the hospital Sid was at and Cliff returned to the bar.

"So was there a real reason for this night out?" Stella asked.

Jess smiled. "Well as Miss Monroe pointed out, the three of us haven't hung out since before I got married."

Lindsay shared Jess' smile. "I told you I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty."

Jess leaned forward. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to use it to my advantage for the night."

Stella and Lindsay laughed.

"Speaking of men in our lives." Stella said. "How are things going with you and Danny Lindsay?"

Lindsay smiled as she looked down at her beer. "They're not exactly how they but in a way I think it's better. I'm happy again and so is he."

Jess and Stella both took one of Lindsay's hands in their own and smiled at her. They couldn't have been more happy to hear that. Jess, having told Lindsay what Cliff had said about Mac and Stella coming to the bar together, gave Lindsay a look. Lindsay returned it and both younger women turned on Stella.

"Since you brought up the men in our lives." Lindsay said.

"Why don't you tell us what's going on with you and Mac?" Jess asked.

Lindsay and Jess managed to hold in their laughter while they watched Stella's face and neck turn bright red.

"So there is something you need to share." Lindsay said.

Stella cleared her throat and looked towards the dance floor. Jess snapped her fingers at Stella.

"I don't think so Stel, spill. Now." Jess said.

Stella sighed but couldn't fight the smile that made its way across her face.

"We've been spending more time outside work with each other." Stella admitted.

"Doing what?" Lindsay pressed.

"Getting to know each other again." Stella said. "We've sort of let our friendship slip these last couple of years and we're trying to get back to the way we were."

Jess and Lindsay couldn't fight the giggles that broke free. The girls continued to talk for a bit before Cliff once again joined them.

"I'm gonna head over to the hospital and see Sid," Cliff said. "you ladies want to come?"

The three shared looks before nodding and following Cliff out of the bar.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

(A/N: I know some might see it as a little weird that Cliff is going to see Sid but think about how often the team is in the bar. I know I don't always write Sid in but he and Adam are usually there. And Cliff really has become one of the 'family.')

Since the game was over, the guys were sitting around Sid's bed talking.

"So in all honesty Sid," Don said, leaning forward, arms on his knees. "how are you feeling?"

Sid sighed. "Better than I was but still a little weak."

"Well it shouldn't be long before you have your full strength back." Hawkes said.

Danny nodded. "Yeah in no time you'll be back in Autopsy telling us things we never wanted to know let alone hear."

The others laughed while Sid shook a finger at Danny. The laughter was interrupted by a knock on Sid's door. It opened and Stella poked her head in.

"You guys mind a bit more company?" She asked.

Sid shook his head and motioned Stella in. She opened the door all the way and Lindsay, Jess and Cliff followed her in.

"Cliff, I didn't think we'd ever see you outside the bar." Mac said as Stella stood at his side.

Cliff smiled. "Well when the girls told me what happened to Sid here, I wanted to come and make sure he was ok for myself."

"Thanks Cliff." Sid said.

Cliff nodded and after bringing in more chairs, the others sat and the group continued talking.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok again sorry for taking so long to finish this. I thought season 5 would be easy and here is the second episode proving as challenging as the first. Anyway, I'll try being faster with the next one, let me know what you think, yes the flame policy is still there and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Hey looky! I'm here!! It's Sarah once more and I have posted another new story or two in the amount of time it takes Lacy here to have a birthday and post another story. Ta DAH! I have nothing seriously witty to say today because my brain is basically fried from working all day.


End file.
